mal día
by Yio313
Summary: puede haber un día horrible donde todo te salga mal , pero nunca estarás solo, las personas que te rodean siempre estarán para ti y trataran de que ese día sea el mejor de todos. lo se mal summary denle una oportunidad PRIMERA HISTORIA


**Hola personas de como verán muchos de ustedes (y con muchos me refiero a nadie xD)**

 **deberían saber que soy nueva en esto de escribir historias pero la verdad me encanta**

 **escribir desde que tengo… nueve… si creo que escribo desde los nueve**

 **pero no me podía hacer una cuenta pero no hablemos de mi pasado**

 **Esta es mi primer one-short escrito por mi en esta pagina así que sin más los dejo con mi historia QwQ**

 **Ojala les guste :D**

 **Perdón si es que hay faltas de ortografía**

 **RENUNCIA: tmnt no me pertenecen, son propiedad de nickelodeon**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era un día común y corriente ( **N** / **A: como si eso existiera** )

Leonardo dormía plácidamente hasta que un ruido lo despertó

Se sobresalto al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de un despertador

Aún adormilado, giro su cabeza para solo mirar el aparato emitiendo su típico _pi-pi-pi_. Un poco confundido, lo apagó .Luego bostezó, se levantó .Se quedo observando el objeto que daba la hora, mientras se estiraba y ponía sus protecciones (coderas, rodilleras, etc.) cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, Se preguntaba, que idiota había sido

El tenía un despertador mental, que le hacía despertar una hora antes de que el despertador suene

En cambio este solo servía para indicarle que el entrenamiento estaba por empezar

Se alarmó, pues tenía que ser el primero en despertar, porque tenía que ir a una pequeña meditación con el Maestro Splinter, después debía ordenar todo lo que sus hermanos dejaban por hay, luego iba a su cuarto. Hacia su cama, y ordenaba su habitación, pues según el "un día a otro la "desordenaba mucho"

Después de hacer eso despertaba a Mikey para hacer el desayuno, mientras que a los otros dos les iba a avisar que pronto estaría el desayuno, para que se arreglaran. Seguido de eso se encaminaba al dojo para decirle al Sensei que el desayuno estaría listo en un segundo , luego de esto se iba junto a Splinter a la cocina, solo para encontrar el desayuno listo, y solo Mikey en ella, se daba media vuelta e iba a las habitaciones de sus hermanos menores para decirles que si no iban en este instante ha desayunar no les dejarían nada que comer, y como por arte de magia sus hermanos se levantaban y corrían como alma que persigue el diablo hacia la cocina .

Cuando terminaban de comer, Leo se iba a su cuarto y escuchaba un poco de música hasta que sonaba el despertador para irse al dojo.

Y esa era su mañana pero ahora no había hecho nada de eso, tal vez sus hermanos ni se han despertado, pensaba el joven quelonio, tal vez los castigarían por su culpa. Con esa idea en la cabeza el líder salió de su cuarto corriendo hacia el dojo, pero algo se cruzo en su camino y se tropezó calendo en el pequeño estanque que hay fuera de este

Frustrado se dirigió nadando hacia la orilla, empapado de pies a cabeza, se paro, pero al hacerlo se refalo cayendo de boca al suelo .En ese preciso momento escucho la voz preocupada de su hermano inteligente

-Estas bien, leo- dijo este

-Si-contesto a regañadientes

-Seguro, por tu aspecto yo no diría que estas bien –contradijo Don, y era cierto, cuando cayó, sintió como se le quebró más de un diente, aunque no era así, le dolía bastante, claro no se dejaría perder esta "discusión"

-Donatello, estoy bien. Déjame en paz-dijo aún molesto

-hui parece que alguien se levanto del lado izquierdo de la cama-dijo ahora Mikey saliendo de el dojo junto a Raph

-Tu igual cállate, y ni se te ocurra decir una palabra Raphael –dijo el de azul levantándose del suelo algo mareado

-Si yo igual te quiero-ironizo Raph

-Y que te paso, que despertaste a estas horas –dice Donnie extrañado, ya que si hubiera un premio por levantarse temprano en la alcantarilla, seguramente Leo ganaría

-No tengo la menor idea- dijo el quelonio todavía un poco molesto

-Hay, no estés así hermano, todos se quedan dormidos, por lo menos una vez –

-Supongo que tienes razón, Mikey-dijo un poco más calmado –Pero eso no quita el haberme caído- dijo un poco adolorido, aún no se le quitaba la sensación de haberse quebrado varios dientes

-Te duele- pregunto Mikey con inocencia

-Mikey, es obvio que le duele…bueno tu no viste como se calló, creo que hasta a mi me dolió –dijo Don haciendo una mueca de dolor-Si quiere te puedo revisar Leo-el de añil asintió aún adolorido

¿Por qué no se le quita el desagradable molestar? Se preguntaba

-si por favor –pidió, solo vasto con eso para que Don lo guiara hacia el laboratorio, el mayor de los quelonios se sentó en una camilla que había por hay

-¿Bien que te duele? –pregunto el genio

-Emm… ciento como si se me hubiese quebrado varios dientes, es muy molestoso-contesto la pregunta de su hermano

-Creo que solo debe ser un molestar por el golpe, porque si te lo hubieras quebrado, posiblemente estarías gritando de dolor –dice mirando sus dientes- Pero si te tienes una herida en el labio, nada serio-

-Ok, gracias –dijo Leo más tranquilo, pues igual estaba algo preocupado por ese molestar, aunque no tanto-Oye, ¿que paso con el entrenamiento?-pregunto nuevamente preocupado

-Nada, Splinter supo que te quedaste dormido, porque no llegaste a la meditación, y dijo que te dejáramos descansar un poco, que el entrenamiento podía esperar. Hablando de eso tu no has desayunado, la verdad nadie a desayunado, así que vamos a la cocina-dijo caminado hacia la puerta seguido de Leo

Al llegar a la cocina, se hallaron con la sorpresa de que el desayuno estaba servido

-Se demoraron mucho-reclamo Raph

-No fue tanto-dijo esta vez Mikey

-Claro que si, pasaron años. Ya tenía bastante con tener que esperara a que Leo despertara, a si que a comer-dijo el segundo al mando un poco furioso, tomando su cuchara para empezar a comer

-Espera Raph –lo detuvo Donnie –debemos esperar a Splinter-

-No es necesario Donatello –lo interrumpió-Ya estoy aquí. Buenos días, Leonardo. ¿Como dormiste?-pregunto

-Emm… bien, gracias-respondió el recién nombrado

-¿a que se debe tu atraso?-pregunto nuevamente Splinter

-La verdad, no lo se –

-No es necesario que me expliques, hijo mío. Has estado madrugando mucho últimamente –hablo el roedor-empiecen a comer, hijos míos .Recuerden que el entrenamiento no se ha cancelado-

-Hai Sensei-respondieron sus discípulos al unisonó

Donnie, Leo y Splinter se fueron a sentar para empezar a comer, pero cuando Leo se sentó la silla por alguna razón desconocida se rompió, al mismo tiempo Leo calló al suelo .Si, no fue mucho lo que paso, pero cuando la silla se rompió una de las patas de esta quedo hacia riba, y cuando Leo calló, la pata lo golpeo en sus partes intimas ( **N** / **A** : **hasta a mi me dolió escribirlo auch D: …** )

-¡AUCH¡-grito, pues le dolió más que el golpe anterior

-auch…-dijo el menor

-tu no hables, que a ti no te paso nada- le dijo Raph

-si pero imaginarme el dolor vasta para hacerme gritar-respondió el niño de naranja con un aura de inteligencia

-leo, estas bien –pregunto el tercer hermano, viendo como leo se mantenía en forma fetal tratando que el dolor pase, claro su intento fue fallido, sentía una fuertes ganas de llorar por el dolor.

-no lo creo-susurro lo suficientemente fuerte pera que Donnie lo escuchara

Esperaron un rato a que leo decidiera pararse, no paso mucho para que esto pasara cuando estuvo parado su padre pregunto:

-hijo, crees que te encuentres bien en el entrenamiento –fue su pregunta

-si, si puedo-

-estas seguro-apoyó Donnie a su padre

-Si-respondió el quelonio de azul con seguridad

-bien terminen de desayunar-dijo su padre

-Y usted –pregunto Raph

-No desayunare hoy, los espero en el dojo-respondió Splinter a su hijo temperamental mientras se encaminaba hacia el lugar recién nombrado

-Leo, quieres sentarte-

-No gracias, Don, prefiero comeré parado-

Y así se llevo a cabo el desayuno, Leonardo comió parado ( **N** / **A** : **pobresito, ahora tendrá un trauma con las sillas** )

Ahora se encaminaban hacia el dojo

P.O.V leo ( **N** / **A** : **se me dio la gana de poner su opinión personal xD** )

El entrenamiento fue un asco, hoy no di mi cien porciento, mikey me gano, eso es lo peor que me a pasado…bueno no tanto pero algo así, estaba pensando en el pésimo día que me a tocado ¿¡E HECHO ALGO MAL DIOS¡?

-Emm… leo te encuentras bien- es lo único que e escuchado todo el día por parte de don

-si, don estoy bien –creo que mi molestia se noto mucho, pues después del almuerzo a Raph se le quebró un plato y yo justamente estaba lavando al loza… adivinen en donde calló el plato, si en mis pies, ahora pidieron pizza para la cena, yo la comeré en la sala viendo héroes espaciales, hoy darán un capitulo completamente nuevo, bueno no nuevo pero uno que no se avía transmitido nunca en televisión estoy ansioso por velo, ahora que lo pienso debería estar feliz por eso…creo

-ok, leo ya son las 19:31 y héroes espaciales es a las 19:30 te pasaste un minuto-dijo buscando animarme pero la verdad me desespero, ¡me pase un minuto!

Prendo la tele, y genial todavía no empieza

-¡¿Quién quiere pizza?!- grita mi hermano menor, Mikey

-yo-contestamos nosotros

Me dan mi porción y empieza mi serie

-recuerden, este es el capitulo secreto de héroes espaciales, no lo verán en ninguna parte ni en ningún lugar –dicen en la tv, mis ojos se iluminan, e esperado este momento desde hace mucho-sin mas que decir que disfruten del capitulo-y como el mundo hoy me odia y lo único que quiere hacer conmigo es joderme la vida, la luz se corto

-NO PUEDE SER-exclamo furioso

-tranquilo hermano no es para tanto- me dice Raph, que no es para tanto, que no es para tanto, si como no Raphael, pero antes de poder "agradecerle por sus bellas palabras "mi hermanito me interrumpe

-noooo los monstruos nos comerán-lloriqueaba Mikey

-claro que no hermanito-comento Donnie

-hijos míos están bien –pregunto nuestro Sensei

-Hai-respondieron mis hermanos, pues yo no se si estoy bien

-bueno, si necesitan algo estaré meditando-después de decir eso se retiro

Estuvimos por lo menos 40 minutos sin electricidad hasta que de repente " _se izo la luz"_

la tv se prendió pero…

-y con esto concluimos este episodio jamás visto en la historia, y que nunca volverán a verlo ni saber de el-faltaba decir que mi car era un poema

-NOOOOOOOOO-grite dolido. Sentí como lagrimas se deslizaban libremente por mis mejillas-de…Definitivamente ….e..es el ..pe…peor…di…día…de….mi…vi..vida-dije con la voz quebrada

-no llores hermano-escuche que dijo Mikey-nosotros arreglaremos eso-

-Ahora si Casey, Apri y Sensei, pueden salir-dijo ahora Raph

Cando ellos salen, vienen con un pastel, me pregunto por qué

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-no puedes ser, escuche bien o es mi cumpleaños, como se me olvido eso

-sabemos que no fue el mejor día de todos pero por lo menos hay un paastel y amigos con los que pueden pasar un rato agradable –dijo Casey- y que dices

Pero lejos de decir algo los abrace a todos-gracias-murmure

se que no fue el mejor día de todos pero por lo menos aprendí algo : _puede haber un día horrible donde todo te salga mal , pero nunca estarás sol, las personas que te rodean siempre estarán para ti y trataran de que ese día sea el mejor de todos._

Después de mi momento sentimental jugamos juegos de mesa , después los chicos me dieron su regalo que era el mismísimo episodio de héroes espaciales que me acabo de perder, lo vimos juntos ,nos acostamos bien tarde y aunque al principio del día fuera un asco, acabo siendo uno de los mejores días de mi corta vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Y si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias :v**

 **Bueno y eso es todo ….no se como quedo pero bueno…**

 **Les agradecerá mucho si dejaran review , si resivo uno creo que moriré ….**

 **Ok cuídense**

 **Un abrazo y un beso**

 **Bye bye**


End file.
